Es Voluntad del Señor
by BloomyLee
Summary: AU. Eren jamás se cuestionó sobre si su vida iba por el camino correcto. Pero con la repentina aparición de ese extraño sujeto frente a su puerta, los deseos de redimirse lo llevarán a una situación por lo menos insólita... y algo encendida. RIREN/LEMON. PWP. Two-Shot.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenecen, son de Hajime Isayama.

Pareja: Levi x Eren.

Género: Humor. PWP/Two-shot

Notas y advertencias: LEMON. Por favor, nunca intenten esto en casa(?). Sin ánimos de ofender a nadie, esto es sólo una especie de parodia con humor. Este fic fue escrito con **Panquequito**, esperamos que les guste.

* * *

**Es voluntad del Señor**

Como todo domingo, Eren aprovechó de levantarse lo más tarde posible, por lo que a esas horas de la tarde aún se encontraba en pijama, con su cabello revuelto mientras se distraía mirando la televisión y comiendo unos cuantos bocadillos que nada nutritivo le aportaban. De pronto, un golpeteo proveniente de la puerta de entrada lo sacó de su estado de pereza absoluta.

El pequeño Eren, molesto por la osada intromisión de la persona que se encontraba interrumpiendo su descanso armonioso, se levantó de su cómodo sofá para dirigirse a la puerta y echar a patadas a ese personaje que no paraba de tocarla como un maniático compulsivo. Pero al momento de abrirla, sus ojos se abrieron como platos al percatarse del perturbador rostro que parecía devorarlo con su sola mirada.

—¿Se le ofrece algo? —preguntó el joven tratando de no mirar directamente a los ojos de ese hombre.

—Oye, ¿tienes tiempo para hablar de Dios?

¿Qué?

Ay, no. No podía ser. Ni siquiera tuvo tiempo para pensarlo.

"No me digas que son estos..."

—¿Sí o no? —insistió el sujeto.

—Eh, s-sí, sí. P-por supuesto—contestó el muchacho trastabillando con las palabras sin alguna otra alternativa para evadirlo. Los ojos amenazadores que irradiaban de esa perversa mirada le quitaban todo rastro de valentía como para poder rechazarlo.

¿Pero quién demonios no se asustaría de un hombre bajo con un semblante incisivo, ojos oscuros y filosos como navajas, más un corte de cabello extraño al estilo militar? ¿Y encima pidiéndote sospechosamente hablar de Dios?

—Bien —asintió el hombre sacando una especie de folleto de su bolsillo —¿Qué opinas de los continuos ataques de titanes? ¿Crees son castigo del señor?

"Ok, este tipo está loco" Pensó.

—Ehh, bueno, pues... ¿No que los titanes se habían extinguido hace mil años? ¿Cuál es el caso de hablar del pasado? —preguntó extrañado, rascándose la cabeza.

—Soy yo el que hace las preguntas, ¿me vas a decir o no? —inquirió afilando sus ojos.

—Uh... bueno... ¡Oh! ¡Acabo de recordar que tengo mucho que hacer! —exclamó de manera fingida e intentó cerrar la puerta, más un pie se interpuso en su cometido.

—No seas insolente, mocoso. Harás llorar al Señor —regañó el hombre con severidad.**—**Una vez que ya accediste a abrirle la puerta ya es muy tarde para negarse.

—¿Eh?

—Así es. Desde el primer momento que en que abriste esta puerta —La señaló—Fuiste el elegido, fuiste tocado por sus manos para ser parte de él. Y el primer paso para ello, es arrepintiéndote de todos tus pecados. Todos y cada uno de ellos—entrecerró sus ojos con la mirada clavada en él.

—¿Yo, elegido? —Si se hubiese tratado de otra persona Eren habría estallado en risas, burlándose de aquellas sandeces para luego echarlo a patadas, mas la seriedad en esos ojos grises le hacían creer en todo lo que decía —¿Por qué? —Fue lo único que pudo articular al final.

—El señor desea sanar aquellas almas impías como la tuya. Te está dando una segunda oportunidad.

—Oh—contestó Eren sorprendido—, con que soy el elegido—murmuró asentando su vista al suelo, impactado, para luego retornarla a la del sujeto—. Entonces, ¿Qué debo hacer para limpiar todos mis pecados? ¿Qué debo hacer para que me dé esa segunda oportunidad?

—Dejar que toque tu puerta.

—¿Cuál puerta? ¿Esta?-La señaló con el dedo índice.

—No, la puerta de _entrada_ hacia tu _interior_ —dijo, remarcando la última palabra.

—¿Mi interior?

—Así es.

—¿A mí alma?

—Se podría decir que sí…—contestó pensativo—Te llegará hasta el alma.

—Si lo dice de esa forma, entonces me abriré para usted, quiero que llegue los más profundo posible.

—Pero no es un camino fácil—advirtió—. El camino del arrepentimiento es uno muy sacrificado y doloroso... muy. Debes estar dispuesto a que te llegue bien _adentro_.

—Pues estoy dispuesto a dejarlo entrar en mí, bien hondo, pero por favor ayúdeme a que así sea. Usted es el intermediario, usted es quien debe llegar adentro en lo más profundo de mí ser—suplicó.

—Si es lo que deseas, así será, pero debo advertirte, seré muy duro. Y no sólo eso—aclaró—, al momento en el que debas purificar tu alma, esta arderá junto a todos tus pecados como las mismas llamas. Lo sentirás caliente, un calor que te quemará y te hará gritar de dolor. Una sensación que irá más allá de lo que podemos soportar, porque nos controlará, nos hará perdernos por un momento y después regresar. —Hizo una pausa, mirando al muchacho fijamente—¿Tienes lo que se necesita? ¿Estarías dispuesto a soportar semejante carga? ¿Tienes el coraje y la valentía para abrirte?

—¡Claro que sí! —exclamó Eren con entusiasmo, poniéndose derecho para demostrar su determinación. —Sea rudo conmigo, yo lo soportaré, no importa si me lastima o me hace gritar de dolor, estoy dispuesto a todo con tal de ser uno con usted y con Dios.

—Bien—Sonrió. Para cualquier persona que hubiese visto esa sonrisa, pensaría que era la más maquiavélica y letal que pudiese existir en todos los tiempos. Pero para el pequeño e inocente Eren, no era más que una sonrisa pura y divina, venida de los mismos cielos. —Entonces hoy, a primera hora de la noche, comenzaremos con el ritual. Debes estar preparado, para que así Dios pueda entrar más fácil en ti.

—Lo estaré esperando ansioso —El muchacho sonrió esperanzado y nervioso—. No puedo esperar por al fin tenerle dentro de mí.

—Yo tampoco —reconoció el otro, tratando por todos los medios ocultar la excitación en sus palabras y gestos. —Nos veremos entonces mocoso, ponte ropa ligera, con una simple bata es suficiente.

Eren no podía esperar a que ese momento llegara, se sentía realmente entusiasmado con la idea de ser tocado por el mismo Dios. Estaba muy ansioso por saber qué sentiría y cómo llegaría a experimentar ese ritual. Pero lo que el pobre muchacho no comprendía, era la verdadera profundidad de esas palabras.

Luego de despedirse de aquel sujeto que cambiaría su vida para siempre, decidió comenzar los preparativos para la tan esperada noche, por lo que comió algo ligero (pensando que el sacrificio en la comida también era parte de su purificación) y luego se dio un largo baño, limpiando detalladamente cada rincón de su cuerpo. Salió de la ducha alrededor de una hora después y haciendo caso a los consejos de su guía espiritual, solo cubrió su cuerpo con una bata color gris.

Decidió limpiar la casa y demás. No querría que su visita se viera envuelta en la enorme suciedad disparatada que desprendía su hogar, por lo que se mantuvo ocupado haciendo el aseo y ordenando todo aquello que no estuviese en su lugar. Pasó el tiempo y miró la hora de su reloj, eran las nueve de la noche. No sabía qué hora exacta se había referido ese sujeto con la frase "a primera hora de la noche", pero pensaba que ya sería luego. Sólo le restaba esperar.

Los cálculos del muchacho estuvieron acertados, ya que al cabo de unos minutos llamaban nuevamente a su puerta.

"Tiene que ser él, no puedo estar equivocado".

Nervioso se dirigió a ésta, apurando el paso lo máximo posible para no hacer esperar a su invitado.

—Bienvenido. —Lo saludó en cuanto vio al hombre de ojos grises y cabellos negros frente a él. Éste vestía una camisa negra que se ceñía a la perfección su pecho y unos jeans casuales que le hacían ver realmente atractivo.

—¿Estás preparado para recibir al señor? —preguntó recorriendo la figura del contrario con ojos predadores.

—Claro que sí, es lo que más deseo —respondió haciéndose a un lado para dejarlo entrar a su casa—por favor, adelante.

* * *

Continuará.

¿Qué les pareció?

Esta historia la escribimos de aburridas con **Panquequito** (escritora de I belong to you). Sólo ocio.

Sabemos que esta historia no tiene ningún sentido(?). Pero quisimos escribirla para pasar el rato y compartirla. El lemon viene en el capítulo siguiente y reiteramos: SIN ÁNIMOS DE OFENDER.

Para los que sigan "Sucio Contrato" y/o "Lo que tus ojos no ven" Ya se viene la pronta actualización :3 Gracias por su paciencia.

Saludos.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenecen, son de Hajime Isayama.

Pareja: Levi x Eren.

Género: PWP/Two-Shot (¿?)

Notas y advertencias: LEMON. EL MÁS SANTO Y PURO LEMON EXISTENTE. SE RUEGA NO SORPRENDERSE DE LA ENORME CANTIDAD DE LEMON EN ESTE CAPÍTULO. Por favor, nunca intenten esto en casa(?). Sin ánimos de ofender a nadie, esto es sólo una especie de parodia con humor. Este fic fue escrito con **Panquequito**, esperamos que les guste.

REPITO: SIN ÁNIMOS DE OFENDER. Si están de acuerdo con esto, pueden continuar.

* * *

**Es Voluntad del Señor**

**II**

El hombre, sin dudar un segundo, se adentró a la casa del chiquillo. La observó con detenimiento, se veía grande y espaciosa. Suponía que el muchacho aun vivía con sus padres, puesto que ningún chico como él sería capaz de vivir —y pagar—, en un lugar tan grande y completamente solo.

—¿Vives con tus padres? —Se aventuró a preguntar.

—Sí, pero están de vacaciones—respondió sonriente—. No regresarán hasta la semana que viene, actualmente yo me hago cargo de los quehaceres.

—Oh, ya veo.

"Qué mocoso tan ingenuo. No puede ser que sea tan idiota." Pensaba el hombre para sus adentros.

—Disculpe, ¿Podría saber cuál es su nombre? —preguntó el muchacho tímidamente.

—Levi —respondió con sequedad, dejándole claro que no daría más información de sí. —¿El tuyo?

—Eh, soy Eren Jaeger, señor —dijo extendiendo su mano derecha en señal de saludo.

Aquel gesto a Levi le pareció estúpido, sin embargo aceptó la mano ajena y la estrechó. Se sorprendió ante ese gentil tacto. Era una mano muy suave y refinada. No parecía ser la de un joven muchacho, sino más bien, parecía estar tocando a una clase de muñeco de porcelana.

¿Cómo era posible que un chiquillo así pudiese tener aquellos delicados rasgos? El haberlo visto todo este tiempo no le fue suficiente como para poder conocerlo del todo. Tenerlo tan cerca de él y poder tocarlo le dio la certeza de que era mucho mejor de lo que imaginó.

—Mucho gusto señor Levi —Eren curvó una sonrisa tan hermosa que el otro pensó se quedaría sin aliento, por lo que decidió desviar la mirada y soltar esa suave y cálida mano.

—Bueno, será mejor comencemos lo antes posible. Pero te advierto una cosa, Eren, para sacar el pecado de tu cuerpo debo entrar en él y quitártelo.

—¡Sí! —asintió con ganas—¿Cómo se debe hacer eso?

—Primero debes relajarte. Necesitas sentir las caricias que Dios te brindará y así acarrear la paz interior, de muy dentro.

—Oh, lo entiendo.

—Respira hondo y cierra los ojos.

Eren hizo caso a las palabras profesadas por Levi como si fueran una orden, sin dudar de ellas por ningún motivo. Inspiró profundamente, inflando su pecho y cerró los ojos, centrándose lo mejor que podía en esa "paz" interna.

—¿Sientes la paz? —indagó Levi.

—Eso intento—respondió—, cuesta un poco.

—Pon tu mente en blanco —ordenó posando una mano sobre el pecho del joven, acariciándolo con suma delicadeza, logrando que el otro dejara escapar un tímido jadeo.

—Está helada —susurró mientras su cuerpo se estremecía ligeramente.

—Supongo eres lo suficientemente fuerte como para soportar un simple cambio de temperatura —bufó.

—¡Lo soy señor! —exclamó sin abrir sus ojos —Por favor, continúe.

—Así me gusta mocoso —aprobó con una pequeña sonrisa, agregando su otra mano, las cuales llevó hasta el cuello de la bata del joven para deslizarla suavemente por sus hombros, dejándolo semidesnudo.

Y por primera vez lo vio, lo que tanto tiempo había estado esperando. Su piel irresistiblemente morena expuesta sólo para él, la cual muchas veces había querido apreciar con detalle. Tragó duro por su garganta, se veía apetitosa. Recorrió con sus manos su largo cuello moldeado, increíblemente suave y terso como un almohadón refinado. Eren soltó un leve suspiro como si fuese sacado de un viento veraniego, el tacto que el otro le proporcionaba le era frío como hielo. Pero no se quejó en ningún momento, se sentía electrizante ¿Qué era?

Las manos de Levi descendieron lentamente desde el cuello hasta la clavícula de Eren, contorneándola completamente desde el centro hasta las orillas de sus hombros. Semejantes líneas talladas en su piel debían estar prohibidas de tocar.

Atrajo el cuerpo del muchacho más hacia sí, otorgándole el calor que el suyo propio comenzaba a emanar, y decidió empezar la primera etapa de su "ritual". Miró por el resto de la habitación, muy cerca de ellos había un sofá. Decidió llevar al muchacho —sin separarse por un instante—, hasta el inmueble y posarse lentamente sobre él.

—¿Q-qué pasa? ¿Qué…?—intentó replicar el muchacho, sin embargo, fue silenciado por el dedo índice de Levi antes de que alcanzase a decir algo más.

—No hables, mocoso. Eso va en contra de los principios del Señor—susurró en su oído, rozando sus labios con el lóbulo de Eren. —Deja que tu cuerpo se entregue y experimente lo que Dios quiere que sientas. Dime, ¿Qué sientes?

—Se siente extraño —murmuró el joven tratando de calmarse, pero aquellas manos delicadas que recorrían nuevamente su torso le causaba sensaciones que nunca antes había experimentado. Cerró los ojos con mayor fuerza y sus labios se separaron para dar paso a su lengua que lamió inconscientemente su labio superior.

—No puedes simplemente sentirte raro —insistió el hombre deteniendo su caricia en el rosado pezón de Eren —. Debes sentir al Señor invadir tus entrañas. Dime, ¿sientes su calor?

—¿Calor? —preguntó sorprendido. —Creo sentirlo —Jadeó—, justo aquí—agregó señalando la parte baja de su abdomen.

Levi sonrió complacido. Era como si estuviese jugando con un niño, la única diferencia es que Eren evidentemente no lo era. Aún se preguntaba la edad exacta que tenía, pues le asombraba el hecho de que el pequeño muchacho aún no entendiera cosas tan básicas como el ámbito sexual. O simplemente era demasiado inocente —o quizás estúpido— como para comprender lo que realmente pasaba en esa situación.

"Soy un manipulador profesional" Pensó.

Sin embargo, todo ese tema no le importaba realmente. Nada le sería impedimento para continuar con su cometido.

—Eren —llamó el hombre a lo que el aludido abrió los ojos, sonrojándose al instante al verse dominado por esa mirada tan intensa —, ahora debo transmitir la esencia de Dios a través de mis labios, ¿Quieres recibirla?

—S-sí —titubeó temblando ligeramente.

Y entonces Levi, sin esperarlo un minuto más, tomó posesión de la boca del muchacho totalmente entregada a su merced en un suave beso, el cual fue profundizando a medida que el joven le iba correspondiendo. Sus movimientos eran algo lentos y torpes, evidentemente el chico no sabía cómo hacerlo. En más de una ocasión, se generó un choque entre sus dientes, pero Levi daba lo que podía por mantener el candente beso a flote, sin importar lo demás. Pues, a medida que pasaba el tiempo, los labios de Eren más se entregaban a los suyos, jugueteando entre sí, era una sensación perfecta. Se amoldaban sintiendo el sabor agridulce de sus bocas. Sus bordes de humedecían y percibían sensaciones hechizantes que los llenaban con sus caricias. Y la lengua de Levi no tardó en unirse al juego.

—Levi... ¿Por qué me está besando? —preguntó de pronto el chico contra sus labios, sintiendo el fragante aliento del hombre contra su rostro —¿Esto de verdad es parte del ritual?

—Lo es, debes dejarte llevar por lo que el creador ha dictaminado para nosotros, confía en mí— dijo para luego volver a besarlo profundamente, comenzando un juego de dominación con sus lenguas.

Levi decidió que ya era hora de llevar las cosas un poco más lejos y, sin soltar el beso que los unía, tomó las rodillas de Eren y se apresuró a abrir sus largas piernas para acomodarse entre ellas rápidamente, aprisionado su cálido cuerpo bajo el suyo. Separaron sus bocas para recobrar el aliento durante unos segundos, pero antes de que alcanzasen a asimilarlo, reanudaron el beso que poco a poco se iba volviendo más descontrolado.

—Cada vez… siento más… calor—señaló Eren entre los voraces besos que iban y venían, jadeando sin control y soltando susurros acompañados de pequeños gemidos. Y sus jadeos no lograron detenerse en ningún instante, pues tan pronto sus bocas fueron nuevamente distanciadas, la de Levi insistió en recorrer su cuerpo en otros puntos, como su cuello, marcando un caminillo electrizante hacia su torso. Eren se contorneó al tacto y abrazó la cintura de Levi con sus piernas, atrapándolo por el placer.

El hombre estaba disfrutando de esa piel como jamás pensó podría hacerlo, era deliciosa, suave y tremendamente excitante. Pero quería más, necesitaba aún más contacto de esa sedosa tez y su propia ropa sólo significaba un molesto obstáculo para él.

—Eren —susurró separándose lo suficiente como para que el otro tuviese buena movilidad— desvísteme.

—¿Eh? —El joven se sonrojó hasta las orejas y le dedicó una expresión llena de confusión y nerviosismo.

—Lo que has oído, la máxima expresión de pureza se expresa a través de la desnudez —recitó como si hubiese aprendido ese discurso de memoria.

—Y-yo… no sé, eso es algo…

—Tu mirada me transmite confusión —insistió— Sé lo que sientes, y el primer paso para enfrentar tu miedo es vencerlo —señaló, mirando directamente a los ojos del muchacho. —Enfréntalo, demuéstrale a Dios de lo que eres capaz.

El joven asintió, y tragando sonoramente por su garganta, decidió alzar sus temblorosos brazos y apoyarlos sobre la cadera de Levi para comenzar a levantar la camisa negra que traía puesta con una enorme vergüenza hilando de su cuerpo. Deslizó la yema de sus dedos a medida que levantaba la prenda, sintiendo la piel perfectamente tonificada de su compañero. Eren, a pesar de todo, no podía evitar pensar que Levi era realmente atractivo. Su cuerpo era firme y (gracia divina) tenía unos abdominales perfectos que llamaban ser tocados, su piel era nívea y perfecta, su respiración se agitó con violencia y la parte baja de su cuerpo comenzó a reaccionar ante la vista.

—¡Lo siento! —Se disculpó de pronto alejando al otro hombre. —Esto no está bien, estoy pensando cosas sucias.

—¿De qué hablas? —indagó Levi haciéndose el desentendido.

—¿Es normal… sentirme sofocado cuando estoy sintiendo a Dios? —preguntó retraídamente.

—Es normal sentir muchas cosas—aclaró.

—¿Cómo qué cosas?

—Sentirás el calor recorrer tu cuerpo, como si corrientes eléctricas se apoderarán de tu espina. Recibir a Dios es agradable y placentero, porque él es sólo amor y precisamente eso haremos nosotros —explicó posicionándose nuevamente sobre ese cuerpo que, está vez decidió desnudar por completo.

—¿H-haremos el amor? —tartamudeo perplejo, quiso cubrir su cuerpo con sus extremidades, pero el peso del otro lo tenía inmovilizado.

—Yo sólo soy el intermediario, Eren, tú no harás el amor conmigo, sino que con el Señor —aclaró con una voz ronca y atrayente. Aquellas palabras precisas bastaron para que el joven dejara de resistirse, completamente hipnotizado por éstas.

Sin objeciones, tras haber sido convencido completamente por sus palabras, el joven relajó su cuerpo a tal punto de no volver a cuestionar la situación. Inhaló hondo, inflando su pecho y soltó el aire de sus pulmones, como si todas sus dudas y consternación se hubiesen esfumado con él.

—Entonces permítame hacer el amor—pidió el muchacho con la convicción en su poder. —Déjeme sentir su gloria en mi cuerpo—apretó los labios para saborearlos.

Levi ya no necesitó oír más, por fin lo tenía por completo a su merced y no dudaría en tomarlo, como llevaba deseándolo tanto tiempo. Devoró sus labios como si se le fuera la vida en ellos, descendiendo por su cuello, su pecho, su abdomen donde jugueteó con su ombligo chupando y metiendo la lengua en aquella hendidura.

Eren gimió con fuerza, enterrando sus dedos en ese cabello negro y sedoso, arqueando su espalda mientras su espina percibía una corriente estimulante de placer.

—Ah, Levi, ahora sí puedo sentirlo —soltó entre jadeos intensos, oprimiendo su boca y gimiendo en su garganta. Su miembro que hasta hace unos segundos estaba semi-despierto, se irguió con orgullo ante las sensaciones que la boca de Levi le otorgaba.

Eren separó mucho más sus piernas para dejar que Levi se resguardara mejor sobre él, dándole la certera señal de que podría hacer lo que le plazca. Ya nada le importaba, el placer estaba comenzando a inundarlo por completo, se embriagaba del goce que las manos y boca de Levi le brindaban, y sus sentidos se nublaban en su máxima expresión por las incitantes marcas que el otro trazaba.

Levi dejó de besarle unos momentos y se alejó del otro cuerpo para así poder deshacerse de la parte inferior de su vestuario. Eren se estremeció al ver el sexo duro y deseoso de ese hombre, mas no sintió miedo, todo lo contrario, su ansiedad por ser uno con el Señor aumentaron. Se sintió nuevamente aprisionado por el peso del sujeto, luego unos finos y delgados dedos se colaron entre sus abdómenes para aprisionar los miembros de ambos, y masajearlos conjuntamente.

Eren se percató de una seguidilla de descargas eléctricas que comenzaron a olear hasta su columna, vientre y el resto de su cuerpo que lo hacían arder por dentro. Era como tener una llama encendida en su interior, una muy ardorosa que avasallaba cada centímetro de su ser.

¿A eso se refería Levi con los pecados que se quemaban en su alma hasta purificarla? Pues no podía negar que era la sensación más exquisita que podía sentir. Mordía sus labios y después los abría para sacar un gemido voraz que lo hacía retorcerse en el más puro placer jamás sentido por él.

—Ahh... Levi... puedo sentirlo —decía el joven entre gemidos ya sin control. Su espalda se curvó de manera imposible y sus caderas comenzaron a embestir aquella mano en busca de mayor placer.

—Así, Eren, déjate llevar por la voluntad de Dios —repetía el otro acariciando con mayor violencia sus miembros. Luego, con su mano libre acarició el rostro completamente sonrojado del muchacho y después coló tres dedos dentro de su boca para empaparlos de saliva —. Lámelos Eren, es la única gracia que se te otorgará para soportar el dolor que significará la limpieza de tu alma.

Eren hizo caso inmediato a sus palabras, y comenzó a rozar los dedos de Levi con su boca humedecida con la ayuda de su lengua para empaparlos completamente. Estaba totalmente cegado por Levi. Ignoraba todo rastro de prejuicio latente dentro de su cabeza —que a pesar de que sí los hubiera, no los tomaba en cuenta—. No tenía idea de lo que sucedería, ni tampoco dudaba de ello. El muchacho estaba convencido de que todo ello sería para su bien, por voluntad de Dios, porque el Señor así lo quería y porque él también…

¿Lo quería?

¿Realmente quería que el otro lo tocara? ¿Ese era el deseo del Señor? ¿Ese era SU propio deseo?

Algo dentro de su mente le decía que no estaba bien. Era como armar un rompecabezas cuyas piezas no cuadraban.

¿Desde cuándo la voluntad de Dios se basaba en el pretexto de invadir la privacidad del otro? ¿Eso no era llegar demasiado lejos? ¿Acaso no era que las personas debían respetarse unas con otras? Desde siempre se le había enseñado que el cuerpo era la intimidad absoluta del ser humano. No era un mero objeto, sino que la esencia de uno mismo. ¿Por qué entonces debía dejarse llevar con el otro? No calzaba. No había razón alguna para realizar aquel acto, que en esas circunstancias, era indebido.

Dios era amor.

Pero Eren no sentía afecto por Levi. No había amor.

¿Qué pasaba con eso entonces? ¿Dónde estaba el amor real? ¿Dónde estaba el amor por sí mismo?

Su consentimiento absoluto se vio truncado cuando uno de los dígitos se abrió paso en su interior de una manera bastante ruda. Pudo sentir como un dolor punzante le obligaba a dejar escapar un gritito y su cuerpo, por instinto, reaccionaba ante las circunstancias y utilizó toda su fuerza para quitar a Levi de encima.

—¿Vas a arrepentirte ahora, mocoso?—desafió forcejeando para mantener el control. —Te lo advertí, ahora ya es demasiado tarde.

—Yo… no quiero—Se negó Eren, haciendo el esfuerzo de quitar al hombre sobre él.

Pero resultaba imposible, Levi sobrepasaba la fuerza que él mismo tenía. No podía ni siquiera resistirse. El otro apresó sus muñecas y las instaló contra el sofá, apretándolas fuertemente como si quisiera llegar a romperlas.

Pensó unos minutos en hacerse de ese cuerpo aunque fuese en contra de su voluntad, por lo que, furioso, ejerció aun más fuerza para subyugarlo. Pero de un momento a otro, algo lo detuvo, quizás fue el rostro suplicante de Eren o el hecho de que le deseaba tanto que no quería lastimarlo. _Porque Levi sabía de la existencia de Eren mucho antes que él lo supiera._ Y definitivamente herirlo no había estado jamás en sus planes, no de esa manera por lo menos, por lo que soltando un gruñido molesto le dejó en paz, levantándose para ir en busca de su ropa.

—De verdad confíe en ti —dijo mirándole con sus ojos grises y afilados que helaban la hasta sangre del más valiente héroe de la antigüedad —, pero ya veo no eres capaz de percibir el amor que tengo para entregarte.

El pequeño Eren quedó paralizado en su sitio, viendo cuando la perfectamente esbelta espalda de Levi le daba la vuelta. Un silencio sepulcral invadió la sala de estar, y el aliento quedó parecer estancado en los pulmones del muchacho, pues no era capaz de respirar con calma.

¿Pero qué demonios había hecho? Se había rehusado a la voluntad de Dios de manera atrevida. ¿Cómo pudo dudar de las buenas intenciones de Levi? ¿En qué rayos estaba pensando? No era eso lo que quería. Pero no pudo evitar sentir un miedo advertir en su interior, realmente no pudo. Todas esas sensaciones extrañas le aterraban, se sentía expuesto y confundido. Aunque no negaba que se sentía espléndidamente bien, tampoco desmentía que sentía escalofríos de las manos del otro. Una duda interna… un desconcierto irremisible.

—¡Espere! —exclamó de pronto, llamando la atención del hombre que ya estaba a medio vestir. —Lo siento, no quise ofenderlo —hablaba tan rápido que sus palabras se atropellaban unas con otras —. Sé que sus intenciones son salvarme... pero siento miedo —confesó.

—Adiós, Eren —articuló Levi, interrumpiendo los pensamientos del joven con una voz grave y reprobatoria, mientras recuperaba su camisa. —Es natural sentir miedo, pero si quieres recibir al Señor en tu cuerpo, debes aprender a afrontarlos.

—Quiero tener al Señor en mí, realmente quiero hacerlo—Alzó su voz suplicando, levantándose del sillón rápidamente para dirigirse a Levi. —No quiero que se moleste, es solo que…—Se apretó los labios en una pausa—Me hace sentir extraño, distinto… algo que… no sé.

—Te lo dije antes, mocoso. Esta es una sensación que no podrías tomarte a la ligera, la ibas a tener que soportar—respondió frívolamente mientras se giraba hacia el muchacho. —Tendrías que dejar atrás tus miedos y enfrentarlos. Pero veo que no eres más que un cobarde.

—¡No soy ningún cobarde! —Se defendió.

—Pues entonces demuéstralo —sentenció.

Eren le miró con determinación.

"Jaque mate." Pensó cuando vio que el chico le tomaba de la mano y sin mediar palabra alguna lo conducía a su habitación. Ya en ella Eren se atrevió a asaltar sus labios y, colgándose de su cuello, los llevó a ambos hasta la cama, quedando Levi sobre Eren, quien le besaba tímidamente pero sin ningún tipo de duda en sus actos.

Después de todo, no le desagradaba. Los labios de Levi lo llenaban hasta querer desbordarse de deleite, perdiendo completamente el juicio al terminar siendo embaucado por sus besos. El calor rodeaba su piel cual ventisca de desierto, y titilaba en cada poro de su ser en retorcijones cargados de goce.

Una sensación tremendamente electrizante para su mente y cuerpo.

Se abrazó aun más a Levi, mientras la temperatura seguía en aumento hasta querer hacerlo derretir. Sus cuerpos se aferraron entre sí, como si temiesen ser separados. Más, más. Necesitaba más. Sólo así… lograría purificarse. Sólo así podría alcanzar la salvación. Sólo así Dios llegaría hacia él.

¿Pero era realmente por ese motivo por el que lo hacía? La duda nuevamente resurgió en su mente, a pesar de que los movimientos contra los labios del otro no se detenían, Eren continuaba preguntándose esa incógnita.

¿Por qué insistía tanto? ¿Por qué esas irremediables ganas de alcanzar a un ser divino dejándose ser tomado? ¿Por qué? ¿Porque quería? ¿Porque era la voluntad de un Dios inexistente? ¿Por curiosidad? ¿O porque, después de abandonar todos esos prejuicios que lo aturdían, necesitaba experimentar esas extrañas sensaciones placenteras con ese hombre que lo embrujó?

—Eren, olvida todo lo demás y sólo concéntrate en esto —susurró Levi como si entendiera el torbellino en el que se había convertido la mente del joven —. El amor al Señor es algo que debes experimentar con tu cuerpo y alma, no con tus pensamientos.

El muchacho asintió y llevó ambas manos temblorosas hasta el pantalón del otro para quitárselo y así sentir nuevamente el placentero contacto del duro sexo del sujeto contra el suyo. Esta vez, decidido de sus acciones.

—Ya no dudaré más —dijo Eren con un ligero sonrojo—. Estoy listo para recibirlo.

Nadie dijo nada más. Los dos eran completamente conscientes de lo que esas palabras significaban. Ya era momento de entregarse entre sí, sin cuestionar ni dudar. Pues ya era evidente: ambos lo querían a pesar de todo —más lo quería Levi en este caso—.

Sus bocas se encontraron nuevamente y sus lenguas danzaron uniéndose al ritual de "amor". Los brazos de Eren seguían trenzados en el cuello de su mentor y las manos de este último viajaban por los costados del torso del otro acariciándolo con suma delicadeza, haciendo una pausa cuando se encontraron con esas estrechas caderas. Las recorrió como si de una obra de arte se tratara y luego descendió un poco más, hacia ese lugar prohibido que hacía sólo minutos atrás le habían negado. Sus dedos obviamente ya no estaban húmedos, pero esta vez prefirió lamerlos por su cuenta, lo más rápido posible para no perder el hechizo que se había formando entre ellos. Después alzó a Eren con suavidad y lo incitó a que enredara esas largas y bronceadas piernas alrededor de su cintura.

—El dolor lo limpia todo —murmuró lamiendo el lóbulo del muchacho e introdujo un dígito en el apretado anillo de su acompañante.

Eren soltó un grito pequeño pero no se separó de Levi, no cedería ante el miedo y el dolor, sería valiente y llegaría hasta el final. Era una sensación bastante incómoda e invasora, los dedos restregaban las paredes del interior de Eren como un condenado colador, sintiendo un dolor atronador que lo aturdía sin piedad. Su respiración se agitó y parecía que su garganta se secaba de tanto aire que salía y entraba de su cavidad oral, sumada de jadeos que poco a poco aumentaban de volumen y eran escuchados por los oídos de Levi, quien se embelesaba de cada una de las notas soltadas por los labios de Eren.

La boca de Levi volvió a juntarse con la del muchacho para calmar un poco su agonía, mientras sus gemidos de dolor eran aplacados por el beso y se sofocaban antes de lograr salir de sus cuerdas vocales. Ya había tres dedos embistiendo su interior, dilatándolo. Por un momento creyó no podría soportarlo, pero el contacto con esos dulces labios le daban a entender que estaba haciendo lo correcto y todo su sacrificio tendría su recompensa.

—Ya es momento de la prueba final —dijo Levi separando sus rostros y apegando sus frentes. — Por fin seremos uno —agregó dejando que por fin sus propios deseos fuesen los que hablaran por él.

El pequeño Eren sólo cerró los ojos con mayor fuerza e intentó relajarse cuando su interior fue abandonado por los dedos, sus caderas alzadas y el erguido miembro del hombre por fin tomaba posesión de su cuerpo.

Un fuerte grito inundó la habitación y abundantes lágrimas escurrieron de los hermosos ojos verdes del muchacho. Era el dolor más grande que había sentido en su vida, así que poco le importó que aquellas gotas saladas nadaran libremente por su rostro.

—Aguanta… —musitó Levi, incapaz de moverse por la abrumadora sensación de calor que le otorgaba la estrechez del joven —. Deja que tus lágrimas limpien tu alma y te abran las puertas del paraíso.

Pasaron un par de minutos en donde sólo se oían los sollozos de Eren, los cuales parecieron infinitos. Luego un gemido ronco interrumpió las lágrimas y una embestida se hizo presente, golpeando en lo más profundo de su ser. Le siguió otra embestida y otra, y otra más hasta que se marcó un rito contante de piel contra piel.

Era como sentir una aguja punzante clavarse en su interior, desgarrándolo, acechando dentro de él e invadiendo su espacio de un solo hito.

¿Ese era el dolor sanador del que tanto se refería Levi?

La verdad es que esa pregunta a estas alturas ya no importaba. Sólo pensaba en esa sensación arrolladora que expandía su piel como el roce de una lija. Le ardía y lo despedazaba por dentro. Pero tenía que soportarlo. Debía ser fuerte.

Y gracias a ese pensamiento valeroso, poco a poco ese dolor se fue transformando en algo más deseoso y placentero, y la llama interna de su pecho se encendía mientras más fuertes eran las arremetidas. No supo en qué momento comenzó a acostumbrarse a esas furiosas embestidas que cada vez más crecían rítmicamente, convirtiéndose en algo agradable y… rico.

Sí, rico era la palabra.

Muy estimulante y cada vez más ávido. Quería más, mucho más.

—Ah… más, más por favor —rogó y sonrió complacido cuando sus deseos fueron cumplidos y su cuerpo fue irrumpido con tanta fuerza que sus nalgas comenzaron a enrojecerse al ser golpeadas por la pelvis de Levi. Y cuando creyó ya no podría sentirse mejor, el hombre tocó un punto en su interior que le hizo ver luces de colores y la saliva comenzó a escurrir por la comisura de sus labios —¡Ah! ¡Qué rico, Levi! ¡Delicioso! —gimió descontrolado para después apretar su mandíbula fuertemente por el increíble placer que estaba recibiendo.

La intensidad con la que recibía las arremetidas era mortal, se sentía en la gloria máxima.

¿Acaso esas eran las puertas al paraíso de las que tanto se le hubo mencionado?

No podía estar equivocado. Era realmente magnífico y grandioso. Estaba maravillado de todas esas mil y un sensaciones que hinchaban su corazón un millar de veces por minuto, encendiendo sus entrañas con esas ondas de placer que recorrían su columna en poderosas descargas eléctricas. No podía ser mejor. Absolutamente todo su cuerpo estaba entregado a aquella figura que lo hacía temblar de satisfacción.

—Ah, Eren ¿Puedes sentir el amor de Dios? —Levi también gemía, aumentaba la velocidad y cuando estaba al borde del clímax, las hacía lentas y tortuosas, al tiempo que se deleitaba con los sonidos y expresiones de absoluto placer de Eren. Se asemejaba a un ángel que irónicamente representaba la lujuria misma.

—Puedo, ah… sí lo puedo…—El joven ya ni siquiera era capaz de terminar las frases que comenzaba, su mente estaba en blanco y todo sus sentidos se concentraban en el infinito placer que incluso le obligaba a enroscar los dedos de sus pies —Voy, voy a… —Tampoco pudo terminar aquella frase, su propio orgasmo, violento y satisfactorio se lo impidió.

Salió como un tobogán lleno de agua. Enterró sus manos en sus propias sábanas. Su grito abismal sojuzgó la habitación mientras se ensortijaba y doblaba su columna hacia atrás como si toda su alma estuviese saliéndose de su boca, a la vez que todo rastro de impureza, pecado y perversidad estuviese siendo retirado de su cuerpo. Se sentía en la luna. En una dimensión que no era conocida para él, un lugar lejano de lo que era su misma experiencia. Su vista se nubló y no fue capaz de percibir nada, sólo el deseo del momento que lo atiborraba del máximo placer que pudo resistir. El aire lo sentía cansado, su corazón tronaba en sus tímpanos y la sordera de la caliente temperatura lo tenía perdido en las estrellas nocturnas.

Tuvo un pequeño lapsus de conciencia cuando sintió como su interior se llenaba de un cálido líquido que le provocó exagerados espasmos. Pudo discernir cuando el cuerpo sudoroso de Levi se desplomaba sobre sí y luego abandonaba sus entrañas. Después todo se tornó confuso e irreal y sus parpados comenzaron a cerrarse lentamente, como si una voz le estuviera llamando a un mundo de ensoñación.

—Oye, no te duermas —Le llamó zarandeándolo.

—¿Eh? —El pobre muchacho poco entendía, estaba demasiado exhausto para corresponder a las palabras del hombre.

Sintió un frío súbito congelar su piel cuando la figura de Levi se retiró de su cuerpo. El calor rápidamente comenzó a esfumarse y la temperatura descendió de un soplido. Los latidos de su corazón se estabilizaron y regresaron a la serenidad dentro de su pecho mientras que su aliento volvía a pasar desapercibido. Ahora sólo sentía cansancio y sueño, debía cerrar sus ojos, mas los insistentes zamarreos del otro se lo impedían.

—Que te despiertes—persistió. Para Levi, ya todo estaba hecho. Ya no tenía más que hacer ahí junto al muchacho. Todo lo que había soñado y siempre quiso, finalmente, lo había llevado a cabo. —La purificación de tu alma se ha completado, ya no me necesitas más.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —preguntó consternado.

—Que mi misión ha sido cumplida.

—Pero ¿no piensa quedarse? —preguntó decepcionado, por un momento había tenido la ilusión de dormir bajo la protección de su guía.

—No puedo hacer eso Eren, ahora es tu turno para meditar en soledad lo que ha sucedido, piensa en el señor y en el don que se te ha otorgado – recitaba mientras iba colocándose su ropa ante la atenta mirada del joven —Adiós mocoso, hasta nunca.

—Pero Levi, no…—replicó el chico intentando levantarse, pero un retorcijo en su interior se lo impidió. Antes de que lograse levantarse, cayó rotundamente al suelo y sus rodillas impactaron sobre éste.

Eren quedó perplejo en la alfombra, apenas pudiendo asimilar lo que sucedió. Sus piernas no le respondían, se sentía debilitado. El otro, colocándose la última prenda, se dio la vuelta y tomó al muchacho por la cintura y lo sentó en la cama, acariciándole la mejilla y corriendo unos mechones rebeldes de cabello hacia atrás. No dijo nada, simplemente le miró, la oscuridad de la noche absorbía todos los colores del rostro de Eren, el cual solo lo divisaba como una sombra; pero no logró llevarse consigo el deslumbrante brillo en sus ojos, semejantes a cada uno de los astros luminosos desde la ventana. Posó su mano en la nuca del muchacho y atrajo su cabeza hacia sí. Besó una vez más sus labios delicados, aquellos suaves y finos, con un sabor que lo envolvía en una pureza inexplicable, en una pasión inolvidable. Y que en esta ocasión, tendría gusto a despedida.

Se separó de Eren en un santiamén, le hubiese encantado quedarse, pero ya había arriesgado demasiado al inventarle todas esas ridículas historias que lo harían caer en sus redes. Y ahora, lo mejor que podía hacer era huir. Se retiró de la habitación, dejando a un joven bajo la penumbra del olvido; desnudo, abandonado y engañado, completamente expuesto ante los suburbios de la confusión.

* * *

¿Qué les pareció? Muchas gracias por haberse tomado el tiempo de leer.

Este fic fue prácticamente como escribir con drogas(?). Pero fue divertido. Que levante la mano quien quiera un prólogo, y este twoshot se convierta en threeshot. O como **Panquequito** le llama árbolshot, al escribir mal threeshot como "treeshot". (el que entendió, entendió xD).

Esperamos que les haya sido de su agrado. Y por enésima vez: SIN ÁNIMOS DE OFENDER.

Saludos.


End file.
